


The Wake

by takethembystorm



Series: Tea Break [19]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethembystorm/pseuds/takethembystorm
Summary: Marinette attends a wake.





	1. The Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://manosdetrapo.tumblr.com/post/143604041115).

Adrien--Chat Noir--is peaceful when they lay him out. He lies there in a suit that Marinette had personally stitched together for him, a mask and ears that she had fashioned herself, his hands crossed across his stomach. Conspicuous--to her, at least--is the absence of a familiar ring that ought to reside on his right hand.

It sits in her purse next to Tikki as she walks up and lays a rose next to his coffin.


	2. The Storm

Marinette stays after everyone else has left, staring at Adrien’s open coffin.

The embalmers had done a really good job, some part of her notes distantly. If you ignored the scorch marks on his chest where he’d taken the lightning bolt that would’ve ended her instead, you might never have known that he wasn’t just asleep.

“I know what you’re going to do, Marinette,” Tikki says, coming up to hover beside her. “Please, don’t. It’s never worked before.”

Except it had, Marinette reflects. Inanna had passed through the underworld and returned. Heracles had, as a part of his labors, passed into the realm of Hades and had kidnapped its three-headed guardian. Deities and demigods and heroes across the world and across time had all taken up arms against death itself and some had _won._

She owes him the attempt.

Marinette, without looking away from Adrien’s body, reaches into her purse and dons the ring.


End file.
